This application is for the development of a drug database option which will be added to a nutrient analysis, diet improvement software package. The mission of the drug database option will be to make individual consumers more aware of potential food - drug problems. Some prescription drugs, over-the-counter drugs, and non-nutrient food constituents have been noted to have adverse effects on nutritional status. And, food and dietary patterns can effect the absorption, distribution, and bioavailability of certain drugs. The drug database option will identify these potential problems and advise individuals regarding the potential seriousness of the problem. The major outcome of the message system will be to prevent problems before they occur and foster positive communications between individuals and health professionals. During the development of the software program and database, formative and process evaluations will be conducted with medical and behavioral experts, employee end-users, and health education professionals. The innovative features of the drug database option will make the nutrient analysis software more comprehensive and thus competitive in the health promotion and wellness marketplace.